The Glass Doll
by aleximaxwell
Summary: A mysterious girl from Duo's past comes to haunt him. But what does she want with him and the others? Please R


The Glass Doll-prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of its characters. Please don't sue me! The Glass Doll 

**By Alexi Maxwell**

** **

** **

** **

Prologue 

"Duo… Duo…" said a mysterious but familiar voice to the young pilot. "Wh-wh-who's there? Where am I? How do you know my name? " The braided pilot asked the voice, that seemed to be coming from no particular location. Surrounded by nothing but darkness Duo searched around trying to locate the direction of which the voice was coming from. "Where are you?! Tell me? What do you want from me?!" Duo said with frustration, but also a hint of fear in his voice. "Why don't you come play with me?" the voice said again. The voice was defiantly female, but it sounded so quiet and fragile that Duo almost couldn't hear what was said. "Come play with you? I don't know who you think you are, but I don't have time to play foolish games with you!"Duo said, this time with anger. 

"Come play with me Duo. Come play." The mysterious voice said again, this time a figure seemed to appear along with it. The figure stood directly across from the young pilot, but her face and body were hidden in the shadows that surrounded them both. The figure was small, almost like a child, that's what Duo figured since the darkness cloaked most of her features. The only features that were visible on the small shadowed figure were her eyes. Her eyes looked like two deep pools of violet, much like his own except there seemed to be no light reflected in them. Just two empty pools of violet darkness.

"Who are you? What is that you want?" Duo said, this time the fear rising in his voice. "Where am I? and Why did you bring me here?" Duo asked again to the small figure."Heehee that's simple to answer." Giggled the small girl. " I brought you here to come play with me." The girl answered. "Come play with me Duo. Please come play?" the girl asked Duo again. This time holding out her hand waiting to see if he would take it. 

Duo looked at the shadowed girl, then looked at her hand. "Hmm…This could be a trap, but whoever this girl is it seems that she can't do any harm to me, can she?" Duo thought, still unsure. "…Okay, I'll play with you." Duo said still unsure. "I just hope I made the right decision." He thought. "I'm glad that you want to play with me." The girl said with a smile across her lips, but it was hidden by the darkness. "Now…Let's go!" The girl said still offering her hand to Duo. "Right." Duo said while reaching for her hand, but when he touched it, it went right through hers. "Wha…the…" he said as his eyes widen with shock. "That's not possible!" he said as he reached out for her hand again, but it just went right though hers again.

Defiantly frightened by the sight, Duo tried to reach for her hand again, but this time not only that it went through her hand it seem to make the girl fade away. "What's going on? Why is this happening?" Duo said quietly to himself. "What's the matter Duo?" the girl asked. "Are you afraid to come with me?" the girl said as she faded way from his view. "What?" Duo managed to sputter out, upon seeing the girl fade away. "Where are you?! Where'd you go?!" Duo screamed, but there was no reply. Still surrounded by darkness Duo stood there still trying to figure out what just happened, that when something broke his concentration. It was a scream, not just an ordinary scream. It was the scream of someone going through extreme pain and agony.Duo started to run towards the area where the scream came from, but was stopped by another scream. This scream seemed to be coming from the other direction. Duo start to run the other way when more and more screams started to ring out from the darkness. "What the heck is going here?" Duo said confused, but also frightened. The screams seemed to growing louder with each step Duo took.

"Stop it! Stop screaming!" The young braided pilot shouted. But the screams didn't stop, that's when the images started to play before him. Images of the dead, the Images of the souls he took during the war. Images that would haunt him for the rest of his life. "No…No! Please stop! Stop it I said!" Duo cried out, tears rolling down his face, his eyes closed to block out the images and his hands over his ears to block out their screams. "Leave me alone! Please leave me alone!" Duo shouted as he fell to his knees. The images and screams still continued to play out of the darkness. To torture the one who took away their lives. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!" screamed Duo. 

Waking up in a cold sweat, Duo sat straight up in his bed holding his head. "It was just a dream" he said with a sigh of relief. "That's the third time this week. Why am I having these nightmares? And who is this strange girl that's in them? I may never find out who she is." Glancing over at his clock it read 7:00 a.m. "Well, I guess I better get ready for work, Heero's gonna kill me if I'm late again." Duo said yawning as he got out of bed and started to get dressed for work.

Meanwhile, in space. A figure sitting in the shadows of a old palace was looking at the young pilot through a column of light. " So he's the one I've been looking for. Heh heh, he has no idea what I have in store for him and everyone dear to him." "So now….let's play! Hahahahahahahaha"

This it just the prologue. Tell me what do you think? If I get a good response I'll continue to work on the rest. I'll take comments and compliments at [alexi_pilot_of_tigerstrike@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:alexi_pilot_of_tigerstrike@yahoo.com



End file.
